Life Has Killed The Dream I Dreamed
by EleBother
Summary: Set just before Fantine's Death. Fantine is visited by her old lover, the landlord Thernardier. Even though it didn't happen, I like to think it could have been him :P


**_Right, I know that Fantine's lover was called Felix. But we came up with the idea that it was Thernardier when we did Les Mis at college. We found it could work, so I wrote this. It's not the best, but I hope you enjoy it all the same :P_**

**_For Gemmaaarrr (an ace Fantine).  
_**

Fantine - Life Has Killed The Dream I Dreamed

"Can I go in?" came a voice from outside the room where I lay, half asleep. At once I sat bolt upright, instantly recognising the voice. How could he possibly be here? I hadn't seen him since I handed over Cosette, which was a good six or seven years ago.

"Be aware of her condition, she's very ill and easily alarmed," came a second voice whom I distinguished to be the nurse's.

"Just let me see her," said Thernadier again, and he shoved the door open with such violence that the nurse shrieked and ran off. My heart stopped, I was in complete disbelief that he was near me once more, one last time. I almost laughed in spite of myself at his attire, the hat in particular, strange how much he'd changed. He closed the door much calmer than he'd opened it and turned round to face me. "Fantine," he said simply, though the sound of him speaking my name again after all this time made my heart leap with joy. I was so lost for words that I merely nodded and propped myself upright on the bed. "I'm not drunk by the way," he said, looking into my eyes.

"Good," I said, the only thing that managed to come out of my mouth, he laughed, I laughed.

"Why are you here Fantine?"

"Because I'm ill, I wouldn't be if your _wife_," it pained me to say the word, "didn't keep asking me for money."

"Fantine, I can't ignore the fact that I am a conman, it's who I am, you were an easy target for getting money I'm afraid. Plus I've always been drinking too much when it comes to that, in the frame of mind that I'm in now, I wouldn't con you for a single penny, but I'm a greedy man Fantine, you know that, hence why I would never let any other man so much as look at you. I wanted you all to myself."

"You won't like to hear where I've come from then," I said stiffly.

"Oh I know," he said resentfully, "I was thinking of coming to find you and stealing you away again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Then why are you here now?"

"Because I could bring myself to come and find you this time, as soon as I knew you were ill, I stopped drinking for a whole day so the day after I could come and see you, and take you away again. Something about your life being in danger made me realise that I had to see you again."

"But, I'm dying," I said, "how can I leave with you?"

"I will make you better if it's the last thing I do," he said, his face coming ever closer to mine, I began to see the grief etch slowly onto his face.

"You have a wife," I said, resigned to this fact now.

"That's never stopped me before, and I wouldn't call her a wife, more like a prolonged drinking partner, though we do have a child."

"You do?" I choked.

"Eponine," he said, "she's not a spin on Cosette though, Eponine looks more like me, Cosette looks just like you so it's no surprise really."

"She looks like me?" I said, surprised.

"Very much, she's going to be beautiful," he leaned closer toward me and kissed me, the feeling was more incredible than ever before and I couldn't help but prolong the moment for as long as I could.

"So," he said and I smiled at him, wishing I could fulfil his wishes right now, wishing I was well enough to do so.

"Take care of my Cosette."

"Our Cosette," he corrected, placing his hand on mine, "I will never let that child go, Fantine."

"I love you," I had to say it; I knew my time was running out. There were muffled voices outside the door and Thernadier stood up at once.

"I have to get back," he said and I reached my hand out to him.

"Stay with me," I said but he shook his head at me.

"I'll come back," he promised.

"I'll be gone by then."

"No," he said angrily, "I'll come back and I'll find you alive and well and we'll start again, I won't leave this time."

"Then why are you leaving now?" I asked.

"Fantine," he said, much softer this time, crouching back down, "I can't stay here now, but I will be back, and you will still be here. Don't go."

"I love you," I said again. He kissed my hands and disappeared through a different door than the one through which there were voices. I knew that I would be with God when Thernadier came back, I was sure that he knew it too. I could see Cosette ahead of me, she did look like me. It was growing darker and colder, I needed her with me and she would keep me alive until he came back. He, who slept that summer by my side.

I dreamed he'd come to me. And he did.

_**Aaaaand review. Go on. Do it. (:**_


End file.
